The Gem of the Air
by dragonbreath88
Summary: After finding the Spark of the Earth, it's up to Amoly to find the Gem of the Air in the Spider man universe. Sorry it is such a crappy story and a crappy summary. posted this late at night so I am kind of tired. Please R&R and hold on. The next one is under development as we speak.


Gem of the Air

An Ultimate Spiderman and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle crossover

_Previously…. _

"_Sir," Said one of the newer recruits nervously, "We have a massive energy flocculation in the middle of downtown Manhattan." _

_ The one eyed director nodded. "Does the energy have a signature?"_

_ The recruit nodded. Fury sighed, knowing that a headache was about to rear its ugly head, so to speak. "Assemble the team." _

_ Fury walked off, his black cape flowing behind him. He would have to find this source before his enemies found it. _

Chapter 1: New Yawk, New Yawk (Amoly pov)

OMG! I can't believe that we are in New York City! The home of Broadway, the Statue of Liberty, Broadway, New York Yankees, Broadway, The Empire State Building, Broadway, Central Park…did I mention Broadway?

When we teleported from Jasper, Nevada, I'll have to admit, having Tanlena with wings and she and Venus went on patrol, I was a little jealous. Usually Venus and Larota went on patrol, and Tanlena and I hung out, mostly in her lab or with Don and Mikey, now a day. But ever since our encounter with Rahzar, Fishface, Tigerclaw, and the whole of the foot and Tanlena got her wings she has been spending a lot of time with Venus. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize that Leo was going over the game plan with the rest of gang.

"…. Find a place until we find the next gem. Donnie already called dibs on the biggest room in the command central for his lab," said Leo, pulling out of my thoughts.

"What about my party pad?" Whined Mikey. He has been my biggest crush since in forever, and it amazed me when he built a party pad, he freaking built a party pad. It was like a man cave but a hundred times bigger, with flat screens, lights, and high tech speakers.

Leo looked a little annoyed but not as annoyed as he usually is. Maybe he also is a little jealous of Tanlena spending time with Venus.

"We aren't putting down permanent roots ya shell-for-brains," said Raph smacking him upside the head. "It's just temporary."

"Raph's right," said Leo, and we all looked at him with a shocked look. He rarely agrees with Raph, and even rarer still do they actually get along. This was obviously one of those days. "This is only until we find the next stone." Mikey nodded his face downcast. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, while you guys are looking for a temporary command center, Mikey and I will be doing some rooftop exercises." Leo shook his head. "Aw, come on Leo. We need the exercise, and we haven't had the freedom or possibility since we started this ridiculous journey. And now we're in a different New York than our own, so I think we have a right to go." Leo looked a little hesitant to let us go, but he nodded reluctantly.

"Be back before sun set and keep your shell cells on and in your possession at all time." I nodded and when we turned I rolled my eyes. Leo could be such a mom at times.

"Booyakasha!" shouted Mikey as we jumped from roof to roof, watching the sun set. I breathed in the smoggy air of New York, taking in the jammed traffic, both vehicular and foot, and dozens of buildings all lighting up for the night.

"Cowabunga!" I shouted.

"Cowabunga?" Asked Mikey, racing me over the tall buildings. I shrugged, seemingly innocent. That was Master Chung I's favorite word and I would honor it as mine. A roar overhead made us stop, thankfully not on the ledge of a building. We looked up and saw a giant aircraft hovering above the city.

"Whoa," breathed Mikey, his baby blue eyes sparkling with amusement, his freckled face stretching into a gigantic smile. I looked at him with admiration. Those childlike freckles and attitude that he had made him all that more attractive, a teenager who refused to grow up and whose laughter and joking kept a broken family together. Mikey told me in private that he felt his family falling apart once the Shredder murdered their adoptive father and master, but he held it together, and I was thankful for that.

"Whoa is right," I said. I squinted and saw that a young boy in red and blue tights was swinging under the aircraft.

"Come on," I said, tearing my eyes away from the aircraft and the boy, who was getting closer and closer. "We need to get back to the command center. Before we're discovered…. by whatever that is." I pointed towards the boy. Mikey's bright blue eyes went wide, as big as quarters.

"No, we can't be here," he muttered under her breath as we hurried back towards the temporary command center. I didn't know what he meant but we didn't have time to discuss this. I glanced back and saw the man in blue and red, who was followed by a girl in a white tigers costume, a big burly dude wearing a tight yellow shirt, another boy with a black and gold costumes, and one more young boy with a gold and green body suit coming towards us. The boy with the black and gold costume was flying toward us, with a blue light, like a comet tail.

_Oh shoot,_ I thought, with us almost reaching the manhole cover. _Come on; come on, almost there, almost there. _ We jumped off the roof and landed. I stumbled but continued running, and while Mikey removed the manhole cover, I removed my Naginata from my back, removing the protective top. It wasn't going to be pretty if I had to use it.

"Come on Amoly, let's book it." I nodded and turned and dived head first into the sewers of Manhattan.

Chapter 2: The energy (peter pov)

As we exited the Shield hellecarrier, I couldn't help but think of the speech Fury gave us. It was so shocking, more shocking than the two creatures that we saw as we were exiting the hellecarrier.

_(Flashback)_

_ Fury walked in, his cape bellowing behind him. His one eye was burning with anger, rage, and a little bit of desperation. That was new. _

_ "Welcome team," he said in his usual monotone voice. "We have a real serious situation that cannot be ignored." His eye scanned us, all of us in our in our superhero costumes. Ava Ayala, aka White Tiger, tensed up when the director's eyes met her. Logan Miller, aka Nova, sat with his shoulders slumped and his face scrunched up into a pout, like he didn't want to be here. Iron Fist, also known as Danny Reid, sat on his chair with his eyes closed like he was meditating or something. Power Man, aka Luke Cage, sat around fiddling with a pencil looking bored out of his mind. I looked around, my team almost falling apart. _

"_We have discovered an energy source so powerful it might even shame the tesseract." That got all of our attentions. Nova and Power Man stopped looking miserable, and Iron Fist snapped out of his meditation. _

_ "What? But…how is that possible?" Asked Tiger Claw, fear obvious in her voice. _

_ "You must find it before the Frightful Four or anymore of your enemies find it and destroy this city." We all nodded and he dismissed us with a wave of his hand. _

As I approached my Aunt May's house, I thought about those creatures we had seen as we were going home. They looked like turtles but that was impossible. Was it? Oh well, I had to put that out of my mind cause I had homework. And tomorrow, my date with my childhood friend Mary Jane Watson, now there was a girl. Unfortunately, she was trying to get a job of Jay Jonas Jameson, who was trying to turn the city of New York against Spider Man, or also known as moi. It sucked that I couldn't tell my Aunt May or MJ, or Harry Osborn.

I sighed and just walked into the door. The TV was on and I heard Aunt May, probably in the kitchen.

"PETER IS THAT YOU?" She shouted over the television.

"Yeah," I shouted back walking into the kitchen. The TV was turned to the news, where a news reporter was talking about strange creatures that were lurking in the shadows at night. They found some blood at one scene where several were seen (but escaped) and they sent it off to Shield for testing.

"Peter, I'm so glad your home." Aunt May said cutting the TV off. "I've gotta run to the store to get some ingredients for my vegetable soup casserole." I nodded. This wasn't the first time she left home alone, and it certainly won't be the last. "Are you okay? You seem kind of down today."

I shrugged. "It's nothing. I'm just a little tired." She nodded, obviously not convinced but she grabbed her purse and keys and left.

I sat on my bed, going through all the stuff that could be the energy signature: a high-powered computer, vampire appliances, or probably a magical stone like the tesseract, but twice as powerful like Fury said. My phone rang, making me jump about three miles high. I read the caller ID and found it was Ava.

"Hello?"

_"Parker, where are you?"_ She asked out of breath.

"In my room. Why?"

_"Look out your window." _ I practically teleported there, looking out to see a crystal clear sky. After about five or ten minutes of staring out the window, I was about to tell Ava off; telling her she and the others got me, but suddenly, a pinkish comet looking thing streaked across the sky. It soared until crashing with a gigantic explosion lighting up the nigh sky.

"What was that?" I asked surprised.

_"I don't know. But Fury called and told us to meet him at the crash site, in cognito."_

"Alright, I'll be there yesterday." I hung up, quickly changing into my Spiderman costume. This was the weirdest day ever, and that was saying a lot considering a radioactive spider gave me my powers.

I was swinging towards the crash site, when I already saw Shield cars and agents blocking the streets. My team was already there, talking with Fury at the edge of a giant smoking crater. I glanced into the crater and saw the place where the thing had landed but there wasn't a thing in there.

_Maybe they already took it out_. I thought as I approached the one eyed director.

"…when you get the stone back," Fury was saying. He apparently heard me, because he turned towards me when I was still far off.

"What happened here?" I asked, when I got next to White Tiger.

"The supposed energy source crashed landed on Earth, if it wasn't that obvious, web head." Remarked Nova, hovering above us, thankfully out of smacking range.

"But before we could extract it, someone or some_thing _stole it." Finished Fury, shooting a hard glare at Nova, but he either ignored it or didn't notice it. You could never tell with Nova. "It was probably stolen by one of the Frightful Four or Doctor Octavian. You five need to get that energy source back. Here" He handed White Tiger a scanner. "This'll help you find it." She nodded and we all jumped up to find that energy source.

Chapter 3: A bad introduction (Amoly pov)

Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I can't believe we found the Gem of the Air! Mikey and I had to sneak out of the lair to find it after it crashed. Leo is getting too paranoid about us getting captured, after they took some of our blood from a scene where Mikey got cut and sent off to a laboratory. But soon after we stole it, Shield was on our long fallen off tails.

"Mikey, check it out!" I shouted down to Mikey as I was flying, my newly installed gigantic pure white wings flapping. He looked up and did a loopy loop above the clouds. I heard him shout and whoop, and I stopped above the clouds to get a better view. What I saw completely stopped my heart. The moon shone with the brightness of a thousand lights and the stars seemed to shame the city lights. Over the smog I could make out five figures heading our way, three of them jumping from roof to roof, one swinging on what looked like webbing, and one flying with what looked like a comet tail behind him.

"Mikey!" I shouted returning to my crush. "Mikey, we need to leave. There's a bunch of weirdoes dressed up coming after us." He nodded and jumped off the building and into nearest sewer entrance. I hesitated, for a certain reason.

"Yo! Amoly are ya coming?" Mikey called from the sewer. He poked his head up, and when he saw my face, he understood. There was _no_ way that those people saw us take the stone. They must be tracking the stone's energy, but that wasn't impossible. Was it?

"You go back to the lair and tell Leo and Venus," I said, hating myself for what I was about to do. "Tell Tanlena to create some sort of container to hold and hide the energy signature that is emanating from the stones when we find it."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Mikey, his voice edging near fear. I sighed.

"I'm gonna lead them away from the lair and hope they don't follow you."

"But there is no way your going to be able to out run them," said Mikey, still arguing with me. "What if you get caught?"

"I'll find a way out. Now go." I shooed him off. After hesitating for a while, he ducked into the sewers. I put the manhole cover back on before heading off my self.

(Parker pov)

"The stone should be…. there!" White Tiger pointed her clawed finger towards a green creature jumping out of an alleyway. It had what looked like a pink headband on, with a cane like thing on its back and pure white wings.

_Okay,_ I thought, _so I've fought rhinos, people from other dimensions, evil scientists, and other crazy things. But this takes the cake. _

"Come on," White Tiger said. "It's on the move. And it's moving fast." I flicked my wrists and the homemade web that I made shot out of my Shield issued web shooter and I swung like Tarzan or George of the jungle. The others weren't far behind.

The creature never got out of site, thanks to the energy tracker Fury gave us. Suddenly the tracker showed two more energy signatures that moved in different directions. White Tiger stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" She asked, frustrated. She shook her head, turning towards us. "I say we split up. We can have Power Man and Iron Fist go after one, Nova and me could go after the second, and you can go after the third. How does that sound?" She turned towards me, and I nodded.

_She should have been leader_, I thought. But I digress, you know, whatever that means.

We split up; each of us in pairs, except me, so whatever has the energy source, I get to hog all the fun. Oh joy.

As I swung from building to building, I kept my eyes open for any strange creature that was probably carrying an energy source, like plutonium or nuclear energy. What I found was not far from what I expected.

When I was not far from the TCRI building they just finished building, I saw a green creature with a pink headband and pure white wings huddling behind an AC unit. It peeked around the corner when I was getting close to it, and it went further into the shadows as I passed. I made sure to keep my eyes straight ahead so I could have the element of surprise.

As I double backed, I realized my spidey senses were going off, ringing off the hook like a telephone, but thinking it was a false alarm, I ignored it. I snuck up easily mainly because it was concerned with peeking around the corner. It had a cane thing strapped over its back, and judging from the size of the creature, it was probably a young one. It was breathing heavy and hugging itself, like it was afraid of something.

"Don't move," I said, lowering my voice to make me sound threatening and cool. It tensed up and turned towards me, its cane thing off its back and the top off, revealing a razor sharp blade, pointing it towards me.

"You have something that belongs to Shield. Hand it over and you can go free. If not, then you'll be taking in for charges of theft and uh… attempted villainy."

"'Attempted villainy'?" It asked, its voice telling me it was a young female. "Really? Is that the best you can come up with? I'm not really that smart but even I know that's not really a thing." It, well _she,_ stood up, her wings spreading like she wanted to take off. I got my web shooters ready just in case I needed to wrap her up. Her baby blue eyes looked over me, taking in every detail and looking like she wanted to have a real conversation. Unfortunately, when she was opening her mouth to say something, my spider COM turned on to White Tiger.

_"Spider man do you copy? We have lost the energy signatures. We are heading your way. Have you captured strongest one? Spider man do you come in?" _The creature looked a little confused, then raged, then scared out of her mind, in a matter of five seconds. I held up my hands in a placate gesture, hoping calm her down. She leaped up in the air, flapping her wings. But before she could actually go anywhere I shot out a couple of webs, wrapping her wings down. She dropped straight down like a stone in a river. I heard a crash and heard her groan in pain and a small plea for some one named Mikey to help her. I felt sorry for her, really, but when you mess with Shield, you get the sword.

"Hey web head," I heard Nova shout, "answer your COM, next time will ya?"

"Sorry, I was busy, bucket head." I replied.

"Busy? With what?" I pointed down towards the alleyway where the creature was lying there with her wings in a weird angle. I hoped that they weren't broken.

"Whoa," said Iron Fist, and I knew he was about to say something mystic. "That is the most beautiful thing I've seen in my like."

" It does have a similar energy signature that we were looking for." Said White Tiger, looking at her tracker, "It probably knows where the one we're looking for is. Come on let's get this back to Fury." We all nodded and Power Man jumped off the roof, and picked up the creature. He threw her over his shoulder, still wrapped up in my webbing, muttering about a girl named Venus.

"Alright, let's go." I said, and not waiting for them, shot my web out and hurried towards the Shield hellecarrier.

Chapter 4: Pink, Orange, Red, and Blue (Venus pov)

When Mikey came back not long after sunrise, alone, I was in panic mode. He seemed pretty shaken up with what happened to Amoly, and he couldn't seem to work out the words to explain.

"Mikey, what happened?" Asked Leo, for about the millionth time. "Where's Amoly?"

Mikey just sat there, his eyes glazed, looking into space. He looked like a fish, opening and closing his mouth like he _was _speaking but couldn't find the air to say it.

"Come on Mikey, you can do it." I said, trying not to sound annoyed, "Use your words. What happened to Amoly?"

"C-cap," he stuttered, closing his eyes and concentrated. "Captured." That got my attention like no one's business, my heart starting to run at the pace of a runaway horse.

"Captured? By who?" His bright blue eyes clouded over, and tears started to form on the edge.

"Shield. And Spiderman." He whispered. Raph sighed in anger and shook his head.

"Spiderman doesn't exist!" He shouted, his eyes showing that he was actually holding back. "He is just a comic book character, you idiot!" Mikey looked at him with hurt and betrayal in his baby blue eyes. He wiped his eyes and ran towards his room, slamming the door so hard I flinched. I turned towards Raph, who looked wounded, like he realized what he said. He must have been really upset, because he had called Mikey many things, but none of them hurtful.

"Raph what don't you go get some rest. You've not been sleeping for days and you need your sleep." He nodded and went to his room. After the door was closed, I whispered to the rest, Larota, Tanlena, Don, and Leo, on the plan of action.

"Okay. Can either of you track Amoly's shell cell?" I asked towards the two geniuses. Don and Tanlena both pondered the question, and they both looked at each other, like they were having a mental conversation.

"Well," Tanlena said carefully, "we can but just like we couldn't track you in Jasper when you went missing, it all depends on whether or not she was taken to a place that is shielded with stuff to not allow outside tracking." I nodded, understanding where she came from.

"Is there any way you can find out _if_ she is in a shielded location?" I asked as more and more questions bubbled in my head. Tanlena shook her head.

"Unless we can find sophisticated technology like the Autobots or the Kraang, there's no way to do that." Answered Don. I tried to keep my emotions in check, knowing this is what I'll be doing when I am crowned Queen, but it was super hard in this situation.

"Okay, here's the game plan." I said, "We each go in teams to find where these vigilantes who took Amoly might be. If we find anything suspicious or have a lead, do not go in it alone, but signal us and we will find you via shell cell. Every one got it?" Every nodded and I went to get Mikey, but when I approached the door, I couldn't hear any loud music he usually plays when he's upset. I knocked on his door, and hearing no answer, I opened to find a barely light room with a bed and a teddy bear he calls 'l'il Splinter' on it but no young turtle, and an opened escape hatch that leads up to the surface…wait, what? I ran towards the opened hatch and saw Mikey's three-toed footprints in the muck, and I rolling my eyes and muttering under my, "Mikey, you shell-for-brains," I ran to get the others.

(Mikey pov)

As I was running across the rooftops, trying to spot exactly where Amoly went, I couldn't help but thinking about what Venus and Leo might do to me when they realized that I went on a rescue mission with out a plan or a clear mind. Would they even notice? Will they check my room when I don't report for dinner? They most likely would but that would be near sunset when that would happen and it was nearing noon, and the streets were choked with people. I spotted a guy wearing a faded blue jacket over a white tee shirt talking with a girl that looked liked April, but this girl had brown eyes instead of blue. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company, talking and relaxing, and I felt a twinge of jealousy and heartache. Amoly was the perfect girl for me, with most of my favorite bands, surfers, and skaters being hers. She could eat a ginormous pizza in seconds, all by herself, and could properly watch a Saturday cartoon, unlike some other people, or should I say mutant turtles, could. I don't know if she liked me back but when she got those wings those feelings went from like to love in a matter of seconds. And now she was kidnapped by Shield, lead by an international superspy that was doing God knows what to her.

_Man I'm a suckish boyfriend_, I thought as I spotted the hellecarrier. I was wondering how I would get up when out of now where I got slammed from behind. At first I struggled, thinking it was Spiderman and that really buff guy I seen with him, but then I felt a familiar shell with a slight cracked plastron on top.

"Calm down Mikey it's just me," Said Raph. He got off of me, and I almost fell off the roof. I saw that he had a bloodied nose and I checked my hands to see that I also had blood on it.

"Dude," I shouted, "when you sneak up on a ninja you've gotta expect to get a punch in the nose." He rolled his eyes at me, and scoffed at my joke, causing me to lose my temper. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't do anything rash or stupid and get hurt." He said, making me think he still did care. I breathed in as I took in the giant machine hovering over the city.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Raph shaking me out of my thoughts. To be honest, I hadn't thought of it what to do once I got there. I had just planned to make it up as I go and not get caught.

"Um, sneak in, don't get caught, find Amoly and get out" I said plainly. Raph just sighed and mumbled, "Thank you General Eisenhower."

"What, do you have a better plan?" I asked him. He turned away looking embarrassed. "Okay. Let's do this thing." We jumped off the roof and into the Shield Hellecarrier.

(Amoly pov)

I woke up feeling in pain and nauseous. I groggily opened my eyes and saw that I was in a laboratory, tied down on an examination table. Panic started to rise in my throat, the smell of antiseptic and the sight of the dissecting tools bringing back memories of before we got mutated. I turned my head and saw an average man in a lab coat with wheat colored hair talking to an African American man with an eye patch and was wearing black on black.

They were both talking in hushed tones, but when I shifted my body a little, the one eyed one looked at me and I totally froze. That one eye was too intimidating that the only thing I could feel was my heart through my shell and plastron. I tried to move my hands but they were tied down with chains that were starting to chaff. I whimpered hoping that they wouldn't hurt me, but the one-eyed guy looked like he was the one of the few people I would meet that would hurt me no matter what.

"Director Fury, what do you want me to do? Dissect it? This creature's blood is _exactly_ like the type that was sent to us by the NYPD. This thing may be able to tell us where that powerful energy signature you guys are looking for." I tried to move so I could escape silently, but the chains shook and made noise, making the scientist guy and the guy who I assumed was Director Fury, turned towards me. My new wings were bandaged and a white-hot burst of pain shot up and I realized that I had a broken wing. I grimaced in pain as the doctor guy came closer with a scalpel and latex gloves.

"Fascinating." The lab guy breathed. "This creature's brain seems to be at capacity, and the bone structure seems to be human enough, but a little bit of turtle thrown in there. And the DNA! It is filled with a mysterious substance and I can't seem to pinpoint it on any element on the Periodic Table. It seems to be a mixture of that, turtle DNA, and human DNA."

"Listen Doc," Said Director Fury, "you cannot, repeat _cannot_ dissect this creature until it tells us who it works for, where it hid that energy signature, and why it took it." He left with a sweep of this black cape. I rolled my eyes and so did Doc. Well, at least someone shared my view on people who tried so hard to be dramatic. He turned back towards me, his bright blue eyes shining like I was some sort of Christmas present he couldn't wait to open. There was a swoosh of a door and the boy who captured me strode in.

"Ah, Spider man, I'd like to thank you for finding this beautiful creature." Said the Doctor. I closed my eyes and shouted, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" They both stopped and looked at me with surprised face, the Doctor more than Spider man. Their eyes grew as large as quarters, and the Doctor got closer into my face, practically almost giving me CPR.

"It can talk!" He shouted to Spiderman. My head was spinning, but I noticed that Spiderman looked a little worried. The Doctor handed Spiderman a plastic thing and he picked up a syringe. I recognized what that was and I started to struggle against my bonds. The Doctor put his hands up and placed the rubber band on my arm and started to look for a vein. He placed the syringe in my arm and I felt my eyes close against my will.

(Peter pov)

After Doc Connors put the creature under sedation, his crazy attitude went back to normal. I raised an eyebrow as he straightened his hair.

"What?" He asked innocently, "I was doing an experiment to see if its flight response was stronger than its fight response. And I was right." I nodded and went over to the creature, which was put under sedation so we could bring to its cell. Power Man came in, and carried her bridal style. She snuggled closer to him and muttered, "Mikey you are not getting the TV Saturday, no matter what you do to me." On her face was a smile of pure enjoyment, but that smiled disappeared when we clapped her chains on her, then that smile was replaced by a look of terror and a scream, "NOOOOOOOO VENUS!" She jolted like she was getting shocked and I turned away before it got too hard to look.

I walked towards the weapons storage room, where Iron Fist was looking at the creature's weapon with great interest. His face was masked by a look of disinterest but the way his hands traveled over the staff, told me he was more than interested.

"How's it looking?" I asked clasping him on the back making him jump a little.

"It seems to be made out of a metal unknown to me. Its properties are off the charts, the metal not even recorded." He said continuing to study the blade. "The energy signature for the creature is the same type of the thing that we were tracking. It is strange indeed." I heard a door open and I turned and saw Power Man, White Tiger, and Nova walk in. They all looked on edge, maybe that is because we have an unknown creature on the Helicarrier that could do Lord knows what.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Nova, hovering around bored, and looking at the weapon with sly interests. It made me remember to tell Fury to keep all the doors locked and on authorized personnel.

"Fury said that when the creature comes off of sedation it will be questioned and put under a microscope." Answered White Tiger, turning a globe in her hands. "Of course, it will take a couple of hours until that happens and let's hope nothing happens until then." As if on cue, an alarm went off telling every on board and us that there was an intruder on the Helicarrier.

"Ugh," I muttered. This day was never going to end. "Come on guys let's go and track down whoever is aboard the Helicarrier."

(Mikey pov)

Getting aboard the Helicarrier was one a feat so great I would have to remember to put it on my superhero résumé.

We were racing down the halls of the Shield Helicarrier nearing towards Amoly's prison, when all of a sudden an alarm went off. Raph and I ducked into the shadows when we heard Shield soldiers coming our direction.

"Ya better not get us killed, Mikey." Raph whispered as they passed us with blasters. "Or I'mma gonna kill ya."

"But Raph how can you kill something that is already dead?" I shot back as we continued to race down the corridors. He rolled his eyes at my little joke, but we kept running. This was supposed to be a dream come true: to meet Spiderman, to wonder the corridors of the Shield Helicarrier and fight along side the Avengers. But now that I was indeed wondering Shield I realized it was not a dream come true, but a nightmare that was long since unnoticed. My one true love, Amoly, was captured and unless I rescued her she would be put through the same stuff that she experienced when she was little, and I don't think she will be able to survive another couple hundred horrible experiments.

With the alarms still blaring, we found our way to the cells. In one of them, a small young female mutant turtle sat unconscious with chains on her arms and bandaged pure white wings. Amoly. Her breathing was steady and she looked unharmed besides the bandaged wings, but seeing her in chains really struck something in me. I had to deal with years of nightmares of being caught and put in chains and experimented on. I saw fear in Amoly's unconscious face, as her eye brow ridge creased and she tossed and turned as if having a nightmare. Raph put his hand on my shoulder and I realized how close I had been to losing my temper and run towards that door, without thinking what lied between me and that cage. Laser beams were set up in crisscross fashion. I threw a piece of solid metal into the beams, and felt my heart plummet as it sliced it and nothing was left but a small pile of ash.

"Ah man." I muttered and I lost it, punching the wall crushing my fingers. I shook them a couple of times and the felling returned. "It's hopeless."

"Come on shell-for-brains!" Whisper shouted Raph, "you can do this, Mikey. Just follow my lead." He tensed up and jumped in between the lasers like a graceful cat, maybe a lion. He landed right beside the cell containing Amoly. I followed his example and landed perfectly. Raph took his sias and slashed the cage door opened, making the alarm blare even louder. I cupped my hands over my ears, as Raph picked the young beauty up and carried her away. We halted to a stop in the hanger bay with all the cool Shield aircrafts and vehicles. I was temped to take one, but I wasn't a thief.

"How do we get off of this thing?" shouted Raph over the roar of the wind, as we gazed down and saw the Hudson River a thousand feet below us.

"We jump?" I suggested. Raph shook his head, his eyes almost shining in desperation.

"It's a thousand foot drop! We'll never survive!" The sounds of hurried footsteps came behind us.

"Halt!" Said a young female voice. We turned around to see the same vigilantes who captured Amoly. One was obviously Spiderman, clad in red and blue tights, with a spider on his chest. One was flying with black tights, and a small triangle connecting to three circles. He wore a helmet almost like the Shredder, with a three-pointed thing on the top, but instead of iron, this looked to be of red and gold looking metal. There was another one, wearing a tight green leotard with a black dragon on it. He wore a yellow mask that covered his head tied back. The fourth one was a tall and bulky African American wearing a tight yellow shirt with a mask just over the eyes, who was wearing tight black pants. The last one looked to be young woman tall and lean wearing a white tigers outfit, with a ponytail with black hair sticking up in between the ears. They all looked young, probably around their teen years, but still well built for the super hero business. If I had my Turtle Titan costume, and Raph had his Tortoise Boy costume, we could have gotten away with out looking like actual giant turtles. But alas I was stupid enough not to think about it.

"Put the creature down! Now!" Shouted the big bury African American. I glanced back over my shoulder and noticed that Amoly was stirring lightly, her eyes fluttering open. I mentally sent word to both Amoly and Raph saying we are going to jump, and mostly saying to Amoly is ready. Her eyes flew open, and her wings flapped uncertainly getting ready to fly painfully. I turned and faced the group of young superheroes.

"Not a chance," I said, before me, Raph and Amoly jumped a thousand feet above the Hudson River.

Chapter 5: Family and Love (Venus pov)

As we scurried over rooftop to rooftop desperately trying to find Mikey and Raph, all while avoiding Shield agents, something random popped in my mind.

_Am I in love with Leo, _I thought, but ended up shaking my head, clearing my mind of these random thoughts. I was supposed to be on a rescue mission, and I was supposed to be thinking of what I would do to Mikey and Raph when I found them. I was contemplating between strangling them to sending them to the Hashi. We hadn't gone far when we saw what looked like Amoly flying painfully, carrying Mikey and Raph with a team of costume wearing vigilantes right behind them.

"Leo," I whispered breathlessly hoping he was looking at where I was looking at.

"I see them, Venus. I see them." He muttered. I heard him unsheathing his double Katana, and I followed him, pulling out my Chigiriki. Don pulled out his bo staff, and Tanlena nocked her bow. Larota pulled out her Kama, a long sickle that she was so skilled, it was almost like she was taught by Death itself. We hurried where we saw Amoly, still struggling to fly, drop like a stone into an alleyway.

(Mikey pov)

Amoly, barely keeping us in the air finally couldn't hold us anymore. We dropped like stones into an alley, with her taking most of the impact with a dumpster. I heard her wings crack as she screamed in pure pain. We stood and heard Amoly's breathing become labored, her hand clawing at the top of the dumpster, her face tight in a grimace. She tried to get up but apparently it hurt to much as she gasped in pain and lay back down.

"I can't move, Mikey." She said her eyes clouding with tears. "Leave me. You can't run with dead weight on your back. You'll be able to get away faster, and I'll be okay. Just leave me." She gently pushed me away with her hand.

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Leave her? At the mercy of Shield, who might open her up, experiment on her, then throw out her broken carcass? No, I was not going to leave her here, never again. "There is no way in shell that I am going to leave you Amoly. Never again." I picked her up and carried her bridal style, which made her flinch a little from the pain. Her once pure white wings, now dirty with soot, dirt, and sewage water, dragged the ground limply. "Don't worry Amoly," I whispered in her ear as we ducked into the shadows as the vigilantes flew overhead. "I'll never leave or forget you. For the rest of my life, no matter what." I felt her snuggle up to me, putting a hand on the top of my plastron and her now calm breathing as she closed her eyes into deep sleep.

We got a good distance when we found Leo, Don, Larota, and Venus fighting the five vigilantes. Venus caught my eye and mentally told me to get Amoly to safety.

_No, never again,_ I thought in reply to Venus's order. I set her down in the shadow of an AC unit and joined in with my family to fight.

Chapter 6: The fight (Venus pov)

_Of course Mikey refuses a direct order_, I thought as I fought the one known as White Tiger. She was holding up pretty well against me, a full trained Kunoichi, but she was starting to gain an advantage. Mikey appeared from an alleyway, carrying an unconscious Amoly, her beautiful wings dragging the ground. I looked and in that moment White Tiger punched me so hard in the stomach I thought I heard my plastron crack. When I flew back, my head hit the AC unit and I almost blacked out. Fighting to stay awake and struggling groggily to get to my feet, I looked down and breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't find a cracked plastron. Relief quickly turned into rage as I charged at the warrior in white. I threw punches jabs, and even tried to knock her off my feet, but my wings where weighing me down. She in return sent me flying with each punch and jab that she threw. I heard Mikey yell, "Booyakasha," which told me that Amoly was put somewhere safe and that he and Raph had finally joined the fight. One of Tanlena's arrows soared into my arm, and I yelled in pain, a poison already seeping into my veins.

"VENUS!" Shouted Tanlena, her voice filled with concern. Hadn't she been aiming that thing? Then a thought hit me. Tanlena doesn't _have_ poisoned arrows. She refused to keep them when they choose their weapons of choice, telling their master that it was against her code of bushido to fight a warrior while poisoned.

_It must be those vigilantes_; I thought as I collapsed on the roof, _they are very dishonorable. May they burn in the everlasting fire that smells of sulfur. _My breathing became labored, my throat closing up while the poison that I quickly identified as tubocurarine entered my bloodstream. Clawing at my throat, I tried to remember every villain in the Spiderman comics Mikey told me about one day. Oh way oh way didn't I listen to that? As I felt my heart rate slowing and my eyes closing, I saw White Tiger looking over me with concern, with Tanlena behind her pulling her back. My eyes closed and I was in the Throne room of the Universe, with an old woman standing next to the Throne of Gold, which was starting to look like a throne and not a pile of rubble I had seen a few months before when I started this journey, with the three stones we had collected already placed on the back.

"You have very little time, my dear." Said the old woman, and instantly I recognized her voice. Queen Yuna, ruler of the Universe, Magistrate of Justice, and Keeper of the peace. "I know that I look different, older like a beggar woman who has nothing left. You must hurry, for your time has grown short. One of my royal soothsayers has prophesied that Universe will smash like a vase on the eve of the Winter Solstice next year. Time passes differently in each universe; so do not dawdle in one too long. I love you my dear." She said her voice becoming watery and far away. "Good luck." And with that I blacked out completely.

(Tanlena pov)

When I heard Venus scream in pain and saw her with an arrow stuck in her arm, I thought these so called 'super heroes' fought dishonorably. But when the one called White Tiger knelt down to check her, Venus for some reason seemed to have trouble breathing. I ran up behind the whitened warrior and pulled her away from my sister. I searched my bag for my endotracheal tube but I couldn't find it. Panic started to rise in my throat as I saw Venus's eyes close and the struggling stopped.

"Tanlena heads up!" I heard Donnie yell. I turned and caught a newly made endotracheal tube. Breathing a sigh in relief, I stuck it into her throat, and she gulped in deep breath after deep breath. It was like her lungs couldn't get enough air and she was a gulped it like she was eating it like a hungry beggar. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and then realized that we were right in the middle of a battle.

I turned around and saw that my family and the vigilantes just staring at each other, like they were uncertain on what to do. I sighed and stood up, my wings folded tight against the back of my shell.

"Well, what do we know?" asked Spiderman. I looked around and spotted Amoly, who was making her way on wobbly legs. Rushing over to her, I caught her before she hit her on the ground.

"Sorry," said Amoly, still kind of drugged, "I just…need to lay down a moment."

"What did you do to my sister?!" I shouted to the heroes. They just stood there, acting like they didn't give a heck about my youngest sister. Amoly weakly grasped me, her new wings bandaged and her baby blue eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Not, their f-fault," she got out, "f-found t-the stone, t-thought it-it would help u-us." I nodded.

"It's okay Amoly," I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking with emotions, "why don't you just take a small nap here? I'll keep a watch." She nodded and lay down, falling into a deep sleep.

"Why don't we start over?" asked green-and-black leotard. We all nodded, and Leo stepped forward.

"My name is Leonardo and this is Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo," he said gesturing to the respected turtle. Each turtle bowed their heads and the heroes followed his gesture. Spiderman turned towards me, and I felt an electric shock run up my spine.

"My name is Tanlena, mistress of the element Earth, wielder of the Spark of the Earth, and one of the advisers of the Princess of the Universe."

"My name is Larota," said the crimson turtle, "mistress of the element Fire, and lieutenant of the army of the Universe."

"And this is Venus, heir to the Throne of Gold, and princess of the Universe," I said, gesturing to the unconscious princess who was starting to wake. I knelt down and pulled the tube out of her throat and wrapped it in a bandage. She shook her head coming out of her stupor.

"What are your names?" I asked while Mikey went over to Amoly, who was also starting to wake up.

"My name is Sp-"

"We know _your_ name, dude, it's Spiderman!" interrupted Mikey. Spiderman looked shock and surprised but he continued. "This is White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, and Power Man." We all nodded, standing around while awkward silence enveloped us.

Chapter 7: An awkward good bye (Amoly pov)

After finding out that the arrow was just a stray one from an archery camp (don't ask why an archery camp was in middle Manhattan, and was shooting poisoned arrows), we all traded stories, which kind of freaked us out, but mostly White Tiger.

"So you're from another dimension, and you're trying to find a stone with magical properties to rebuild a throne in the center of the eleven universes, which we are apart of? And you practice ninjutstu?" Asked the fearsome warrior, confused.

"Yep." Answered Venus plainly. White Tiger just shook her head, as if that didn't answer her question. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah," answered Spiderman, "how do you know me?"

"From where we're from you're a comic book character and I _idolize _you!" Answered Mikey happily. Spiderman's eyebrows shot up, and he seemed to be smiling proudly, but the others just looked just offended.

"We need to go," said Venus, "Queen Yuna said we don't have a lot of time left." I nodded and spreading my wings. Venus took her staff and slammed it into the ground, and suddenly a portal popped up, level to the ground.

"I hope you don't get in trouble with Nick Fury," I turned back to them, "if it helps, here is a replica, with the same energy signature, but with the power removed and diluted. Fury wont' know the difference." I handed the colored glass to the masked hero. He nodded his thanks and we stepped through the portal.

Epilogue

_ In Middleton, a cheerleader/ superspy getting out of afternoon practice got a beep on her watch._

_ "What's up Wade?" Kim Possible asked her techie. Her source and favor caller looked a little spooked out but the superspy guessed it something else besides the mission._

_ "Dr. Drakken and Shego have found a power source that has can wipe out an entire nation. They are currently located in the Pacific Ocean, and plan on unleashing it on Middleton." _

_ "Okay, Wade. I'll get there as soon as possible, no matter how many favors you have to call in." Replied the average superspy, signaling over Ron Stoppable and his naked mole rat Rufus. _

_ "Okay KP. Wade out" and the watch screen went black. _

_ "What's up KP?" Asked the ego filled sidekick. _

_ "Drakken and Shego have stolen something powerful," she answered, "something we need to get before they use it." Ron and Rufus nodded, and they unfortunately looked a little paranoid. _

_ "Sure thing KP," said Ron pumping his fist, "let's get to kick butt!"_

_To be continued… _


End file.
